yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Decidevible
is a Rank A Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Decidevible is a tall-ish blue devil with black horns, yellow eyes and has a purple tuft of chest hair. He has a particularly round body with very skimpy legs but muscular arms, he wears only black wristbands, a cape that's purple towards the edges and black pants with an angry skull belt buckle and pointed shoes. Decidevible can cause anyone he possesses to do actions without hesitation. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation In EP151 Decidevible appeared to Nate and forewarned him in his room that he was going to strike Nate when he least expected it, casing Nate summoned No-Go Kart to thwart whatever he had planned and went out. While walking Nate runs into Katie who invited him to go ice skating with her and Nate, as usual, got caught in his own fantasy, but Decidevible inspirited him while his guard was down and caused Nate to make a wrong decision but inadvertently got inspirited by No-Go Kart and he starts second guessing his decision, but not for too long and Decidevible pushed No-Go Kart by Katie where she gets inspirited by him and starts second guessing bringing Nate with her and Decidevible inspirited Nate again, being possessed by him Nate tries to ask her to make her decision but she can't for she is too unsure to. After which Nate befriended Decidevible and requests him to despose of No-Go Kart and inspirit Katie to have the odds be in his favor. All goes as planned until Katie's friend Sarah shows up and Katie decides to go ice skating with her and rejects Nate. Being frustrated Nate attempts to Summon No-Go Kart again but fails due to him not being in a summonable place. Decidevible by the end gave a reserved smile to Nate as if it was what he wanted or purposely sabotaged him. Jibanyan called him, Ben Tover and Lie-In Heart (as the only available Yo-kai) to thwart Procrastinochio in EP196. They challenge him to a slow buzz quiz, but they all end up tired in the end(with Procrastinochio leaving his medal on his booth) Yo-kai Watch 3 Decidevible can be found in the Bada-Bing Tower. Etymology "Kimetemaō" translates as "Determined demon king". Decidevible is combination of decide and devil, while also being a corruption on decidable. Quotes * Befriended: ''"You're strong! That's why I have decided to be your friend!"'' * Being traded: "Let me decide! From now on, this place is mine!" * Loafed: ''"I have decided to rest!"'' * Received food (favorite): ''"This is the best! I have decided it!"'' * Received food (normal): ''"This is alright...! I have decided it!"'' * Received food (disliked): ''"There is nothing to decide..."'' In other languages * Italian: Decidyode:Vlad Vorpresch Category:Male Characters Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai